


first snow

by dustmite



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, inspired by the pretty teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmite/pseuds/dustmite
Summary: momo's figuring it out, sana already has it downpat
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	first snow

In all honesty, Momo knew exactly what she was doing when she took a right instead of a left at the end of the street. Her hands were deep inside the pockets of her coat, even though she couldn’t feel the chilly night air that brushed against her cheeks or the snowflakes that touched the top of her head. Her eyes were trained on the line of apartments she would soon be passing.

Was she home? 

Momo smiled at the thought of the orange-haired girl – she was probably already tucked into bed and halfway to her dreams. What did someone as good as Sana dream of anyway? Not having the ability to sleep had robbed Momo of ever finding out what a demon dreamt of, but she liked to think that her dreams would somehow include Sana. All her dreams would. 

Three houses away a couple walked by her holding hands and smiling at each other – Momo heard their steady heartbeats and turned her head to them as they grazed by on the narrow sidewalk. Her eyes latched onto the woman’s neck; a small pulse of life that no one else would pick up on.

“Excuse us.” The man smiled at Momo, well-meaning and friendly because he didn’t know what she was. 

Momo just nodded at them, choosing not to attempt a smile of her own when she ran her tongue over elongated incisors. It was a  nuisance, really, having to parade around as if she was completely normal and harmless – and Momo wasn’t harmless, not at all. She tasted her own blood on the tip of her tongue as she kept closing the distance between her and Sana.

It was only a little past ten on a Friday night, but Sana liked to sleep a lot to conserve her energy until Momo showed up to replenish it. And Momo could only show up when all streaks of sun had faded to black and all threats of light had gone away. 

They worked like that; hiding from the sun and only being able to come alive in the night. She liked it, might even dare to say she loved it, like that. Only being known by one pair of hands and eyes.

She reached Sana’s apartment and looked up at the tall brick building. Sana was high up on the third floor. 

Momo tilted her head and concentrated until she heard her light breathing; she was soundly asleep, as Momo expected.

Sana was hard to wake up since her phone was never in the same room as she was and even if it was, she wouldn’t hear it in her deep sleeps. Momo found herself wondering again what Sana dreamt of. Had to be something as sickeningly sweet as the words Sana would drip into her ear in that soft, luring tone.

She went to the back of the building, shoes sinking into white mud and the strong stench of food coming from a window she passed by. What was it like – sitting around a table to a meal and smiling over bowls of steam? Lately, she was getting more and more curious about stupid things like that. What would Sana say if she asked her on an actual date? Something past hungry touches that went on until they were both sated for the night, something that went way beyond their usual  pillow-talk and extended itself to holding hands in the streets.

Momo ran a hand through her hair, eyes scanning the area for any onlookers before she bent her knees slightly and jumped.

Sana’s window was always left opened, Momo always warned her about the cold air and how it could make her catch a cold, but Sana’s forgetfulness didn’t offer any room for improvement. _Besides_ , Sana would argue, _if I ever caught a cold it wouldn’t exactly last long_. 

Momo curled her fingers around the ledge of the window where a thick line of snow had accumulated, felt her feet dangle briefly before she lifted her weight and swung her legs into the room. Even the sound of her entrance didn’t wake Sana – which brought Momo to her second worry that she in turn worried Sana with. She wasn’t always like that. Worry was a feeling she never really experienced, not even over her own well-being. 

But then she met a painfully forgetful girl and suddenly, all twenty-four hours she had to be awake were spent wondering if Sana was okay. 

She watched her sleep peacefully, a small smile on her lips with blankets tugged up to her ears. One hand was around a stuffed chipmunk Momo had gotten her years before...the little animal had seen better days but Sana refused to let him be replaced.

Momo’s boots weren’t quiet on the wooden floorboards either and she was certain that she was leaving yet another trail of mud for Sana to complain about, but it was part of the routine that she liked. Maybe even loved. She wasn’t sure. Just like she wasn’t sure if the room was cold, but could see Sana’s drawn curtains blow from the wind.

She stopped at the side of her bed, leaned over and placed her lips against the skin by her temple. 

“Sana.” No one would ever believe that Momo would be knelt by a girl’s bedside, voice hushed and eyes tender with worry and like – maybe love – with her fingers tempted to card through bright streaks of hair.

It took a poke to her face before she scrunched her eyebrows and slowly opened her eyes.

“I told you not to leave that window open. Anyone could get in here and you wouldn’t even notice.” She was already offloading her complaints, but Sana just smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck. The upper half of her body was pulled down and Momo placed an opened palm on the bed so she wouldn’t fall over completely onto her. Sometimes she forgot that Sana was as strong as she was.

“Right, because just anyone can jump  thirty-three  feet into the air like you.” She mumbled the words into Momo’s neck, already nuzzling her nose into it and sighing contentedly. “I missed you.”

Momo smiled freely now, more than glad that it was just her and Sana and the rest of the world was suddenly gone again. She was starting to wonder too much about it and the normalcy she saw every night. 

She felt Sana’s hold weaken, as if her momentary strength was only fueled by Momo’s arrival.

“Did anything happen at work? You didn’t get dizzy or anything, did you?”

“You worry too much.” Sana ran her fingers through her hair gently and it was probably one of the only times Momo  could actually feel warmth. “Were you good?”

She thought back to the woman she passed on the street minutes before. 

“Only for you.” 

Sana laughed at that and then pulled away. Brown eyes shone at her and Momo placed her hand on the back of her neck to pull her in for a kiss. Sana’s lips were gentle, always gentle and soft and everything Momo loved about her. A lot of Sana’s personality was reflected in the way she kissed and the same could be said for Momo.

She moved her hand from Sana’s neck to her shoulder, pushing her back onto the bed as softly as she could. It took practice to learn what was too rough when Sana wasn’t at her strongest. But she made sure to learn.

A leg was lifted over Sana’s body so she was straddling her, boots on top of her blankets and the leather zip of her jacket touching her chest. Sana didn’t taste like anything – Momo figured it was the same when it came to her. She was kissing her for the warm feeling that it brought her, kissing her for the tug she would receive on her hair and the tight grip of her hips.

“It’s only fair.” Sana’s lips trailed to the side, Momo felt her place a teasing bite against her neck and smiled. 

“That’s my job.” She grabbed Sana’s hands and pinned them above her head. The moonlight from the opened window illuminated her Sana's face and the bright color of her hair made her look even more unreal. Momo figured they were both unreal to some extent. They couldn’t even exist without each other. Well, they  could , but Momo didn’t ever want to. If she could never dream, having Sana in her life was the only adequate substitute worth anything. “Fair how?” 

Sana stared up at her with a smile on her lips. 

“You don’t feed from anyone else and I won’t either.” She tugged on her hands so Momo would loosen her grip and the latter was reminded of her strength. “You didn’t feed from anyone else, right?” Her eyes were serious then, knowing that Momo sometimes had problems resisting temptation. 

Sana might’ve been a demon, but she was the nicest one Momo had ever met. She could remember the first time she told Sana about her feeding  habits , it both shocked and repulsed her. They started off as rivals in a way... Sana would lure some slimy jerk to a dark alleyway behind a bar and Momo would purposely swoop in and take her meal away from her. 

Nails pressed into the skin of her wrist as a prompt for an answer, she barely felt it but it was enough to draw her attention back to the impatient brown eyes.

“I don’t need anyone but you.” She leaned down to reconnect their lips, Sana’s tongue wasting no more time as it slipped into her mouth and explored. It had only been a day, but Momo supposed she had gotten Sana used to a lot of...feedings. They had spent most weekends locked away in Sana’s  apartment with the curtains drawn and their fingertips over each other’s bodies, making marks in their own special and separate ways.

Sana’s hands glided down her sides, Momo felt them work their way under her shirt. She remembered the first time Sana ever touched her – Momo had jerked away from the unexpected warmth, warmth only Sana could give her. That touch had paved the way for so many of Momo’s most recent wonders. Sana was to blame and thank for the softening around the space in her chest and the change in her way of thinking. 

Her jacket was slipped off of her shoulders and soon after, the shirt was lifted over her head. When Momo looked back down, she saw glowing eyes, almost golden, staring at her. She liked this Sana a lot, maybe loved, it didn’t matter. The Sana whose touches became scorching hot along her body and whose eyes could lock her in place.

Sana smiled again, eyes slowly fading back to their usual brown.

“Sorry, did you want to go first?”

Momo shook her head. Her usual selfishness could never stick around when it came to Sana. The girl smiled and tilted her head at her, disbelieving. 

“You seemed a little weak. And your nose is red.” Momo didn’t intend for her voice to take on such a caring tone. If they could, her own cheeks would be red as well. 

Sana laughed lightly and looked towards the window.

“That’s because it’s cold. First snow.”

Momo frowned. Why did she  suddenly get the urge to ask Sana if she wanted to go see it with her? 

A finger tilted her chin up and Momo was once again staring into the dark eyes. Other people probably couldn’t see it, no, there was no way they _could_ , but Momo wasn’t human and neither was Sana – so she could see what was behind the pair of pretty eyes. It drew her in – in an ironic twist of fate, she was a vampire being lured. 

Her lips met Sana’s again and she felt hands come up to the side of her face. Sana always worked slowly when she was hungriest – but if she wasn’t feeling too torpid, she went at whatever pace Momo set for them. It was one of the nights where she handed the reigns over to the blonde and Momo couldn’t have been happier.

She felt the small bumps from the chill of the room when she ran her fingers over Sana’s skin. 

...It was such a _nuisance_ to care so much about someone.

She pulled away from Sana, closed the window  emanating the chilly wind and then positioned herself back on top of her. Sana blinked and then smiled as she tugged her down by the front of her jeans. 

“So fast. It’s a neat trick.” Her tongue was running over Momo’s neck again. Momo thought it was a little funny... a vampire’s neck being their lover’s favorite spot. Maybe she affected Sana as much as Sana had affected her. “Thank you.” 

Momo heard the sincerity in her voice and responded by pushing her own hands under Sana’s t-shirt and taking it off of her. Her eyes fell to the slow rise and fall of her chest – she watched her breasts swell with each intake, Sana’s pale skin clashing with the dark red of her bra. 

A finger returned to her chin to tug her mouth back over hers and soon Sana’s hungry hands started exploring. Momo couldn’t help her own from doing the same. She always thought about why Sana was the only warmth she knew, and that question became her priority as she cupped the warm flesh and squeezed lightly – like Sana taught her to. A small groan from the back of Sana’s throat and Momo was starting to get impatient.

Sana smiled against her  mouth; no doubt having already sensed it.

Momo’s pants was  unbuttoned by skilled fingers, quicker than she could ever move to and from a window, Sana had her hand over her underwear.

“That’s a first.” Sana was unabashed, bodies were something to fascinate over and please. “You usually never get this aroused.” Momo bit down on her lip to shut her up, the small dot of blood was quickly licked up and she smiled at Sana’s small whine. “Ouch.” 

Momo worried again, was she being too rough? Was her grip around Sana’s shoulders too tight? Her thoughts were cut off by the firm press against her underwear. She closed her eyes when Sana moved her hand up, until only the tips of her fingers were pressing against her.

“Sana.” She reopened her eyes, saw that the golden ones of Sana were there once again and felt her stomach tighten. Is that what she looked like when she fed? All primal and not human at all? Momo liked that Sana got that way, that Sana was every bit as abnormal as she was. 

“Momo?” Her voice was nice, as sweet as the dreams she probably had. It drove Momo insane in all the right ways. “You’re glowing for me right now, bright reds and deep yellows. It’s beautiful.” Momo felt Sana’s fingers slip past the flimsy fabric, not bothering to take it off as she rubbed slow circles over her. 

Her fingers tightened around Sana’s shoulders – sex had never been a necessity for her. In fact, until she met Sana, she was practically a virgin. But then she met Sana and started having so many vivid images of her flash through her mind, it was always in her plans to ruin her, for being such a well-adjusted demon in a world not meant for them. She never expected for the opposite to happen.

Sana’s eyes glowed a little brighter and Momo kept her own opened just to watch. She was soon pushed onto her back as Sana kissed her neck, fingers still carefully positioned, Momo felt her suck lightly and once again smiled at it. Sana’s goal was to make her feel as good as possible – the better she felt, the better the feed was.

But Sana was soft, mindful of how she touched Momo’s body and the reactions to those touches.

She made her way down, Momo saw a head of orange hair as Sana placed her mouth over her left breast and sucked. She was sad that her skin couldn’t be marked – she would’ve liked to have Sana’s purple bites all over her body. A moan left her lips when Sana’s tongue teased and for a brief second, Momo could’ve sworn she felt the cold air circulating the room.

Sana’s kisses went further down, taking their time with the placement of each one. She nipped just above her stomach and looked up at her.

“Can I?” 

A demon that asked for permission before sex – Momo would never be able to wrap her head around it. Sana was just...good. She was different, a welcomed change to whatever shamble of a life Momo had been living before.

“Yes.” 

Sana nodded, resuming her kisses and directing them to the inside of Momo’s thighs. Sana described it as bright colors, sometimes it was shocks of electricity that gave off signals...Sana had told her that she was the first person to give off such strong ones. (Momo bit her lip to shut her up then, too.)

Her eyes closed involuntarily when Sana’s warm mouth replaced her fingers. It felt good – amazing actually, sex was something she thought humans talked too much about, but then Sana. Momo was a moaner. Sana liked that. When you orgasm, your... signal is the strongest and it kind of just, suffocates me in the best way. I’ve never fed from someone and had it feel so good.

Sana kissed her way back up to her lips – Momo smiled, energy boosting instead of depleting like it should’ve. Maybe they were perfect for each other in that way. She could feel the difference in Sana’s movements; the grip on her jaw was tight enough for her to enjoy it now and her actions were faster. Momo smiled.

She sat up so Sana was in her lap, hands came around her neck quickly but even if they hadn’t, Momo had a firm hold on her hips to keep her in place. She could hear the spike in Sana’s heartbeat, could hear the sound of her neighbors arriving home and traffic from the street below. She blocked everything out that wasn’t Sana’s heart. Marveled at the irregular pattern that could only belong to someone who wasn’t human.

“Your heartbeat is pretty.” 

Sana laughed against her lips and shifted in her lap, still in her shorts and Momo still in her unbuttoned jeans. 

“My heartbeat is pretty?” She repeated, amusement thick in her tone. 

Momo nodded her head. 

“Yeah. I’ve never heard anything like it.”

Sana looked at her with a small smile on her face. Her eyes pulled Momo in again – was that something Sana could turn off? Was she doing it on purpose? She would need to ask her later. She couldn’t stop talking with that golden stare on her.

“You make me think about fate and stupid things like that.” 

Sana hummed and Momo closed her eyes as the sound wormed its way into her chest, tapping at the space where her heart should’ve been beating. Being with Sana made her feel like it still was. Like it ever had.

“I believe in it.” She placed a kiss against Momo’s lips. “Even more since I met you.”

Her neck was turned to the side and Momo kissed the supple flesh before she bit down slowly. Sana groaned, but not all of it was pain. 

Momo’s eyes fluttered and closed at the taste, the warmth of it traveling down her throat and some of it spilling from the sides. Sana was moving back and forth on top of her, hands on Momo’s shoulders to brace herself and small moans filling the air. When Momo bit down harder, sinking her teeth all the way in, a louder moan echoed. She moved one hand over a pale breast, squeezing it while Sana rocked her hips against her thigh. 

“Momo,” All breathy and soft, Momo liked, maybe even loved, Sana like that too. Chasing her own pleasure on top of her and only able to release sounds filled with need. Sana’s nails dug into her shoulders and her circular movements sped up while Momo continued to lick at her neck.

She didn’t stop until she felt her go tense, then she licked Sana’s neck and down her throat where some of the sticky liquid had escaped to. 

Sana’s head fell onto her shoulder a moment after and Momo found herself smiling. 

They had a long night to go and an even longer weekend.

“Sana.” 

The girl tightened her hold around her, tighter than Momo had ever seen her hug the stuffed chipmunk she cared so deeply for. 

“Hm?” Her hands were in Momo’s hair, softly stroking it as Momo prepared herself to ask something that could alter their whole relationship. 

“Watch the first snow with me.”

Sana’s fingers stilled and Momo felt weirdly anxious. She never usually felt panic, she wasn’t normal after all, so there was never a time where she felt like she was in danger – and she was only made to be afraid of danger.

She was happy she didn’t have a racing heartbeat for Sana to feel.

But she could hear Sana’s own thump quickly. 

“Okay.” Then she was pulling away, eyes glowing for a whole new reason. “I’d like that.”

It was later, as Sana was pulling on a coat and a fluffy hat that was too big for her head, that Momo turned to her and decided to cross another one of her many questions off the list.

“What do you dream about?” 

Sana laughed, boots already sinking into the snow and with cheeks rosy. 

“You.” 

And Momo knew that if she could dream, she would dream about her, too.


End file.
